


At Age

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: At age, Jake and Gias friendship is always a pleasure to write about, M/M, a lot of head cannons, semi sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: after being caught by Jake and Gia at training, Orion trys to win Troy over but it's harder then he though, what do they mean humans don't have a certain age to find,marry and mate with someone?





	1. Chapter one

"Oh come on just ask him out already" Jake exclaimed, Orion looked at him in confusion till he relies who he was talking about "come on we can all see you're staring at him" 

It was Saturday afternoon, the megaforce's team training session at the grounds in the forest just by the command centre. It was the only time they were all free and actually motivated to do training (Troy did want to make it Saturday morning but that plan failed when they all didn't wake up till around 10:00am) 

"I'm working on it Jake, it's going to take time" Orion turned to face the black ranger, Jake rolled his eyes and groaned as Gia walked over 

"Why aren't you two training?" She questioned the two other rangers 

"Orion got distracted" Jake said, Orion blushed and looked down 

"N-no i didn't" he lied, Gia rolled her eyes, it was obvious

"Cause staring at Troys ass is totally training" she teased, Jake laughed as the silver ranger goes bright red with in embarrassment "it was really clear you were watching him" Orion turned to see his leader, Troy training by himself, he stopped for a second and turned around to face the three other rangers. Gia Jake and Orion quickly turned around leaving Troy in confusion and then continuing his training that he was doing before hand

"He's there, why don't to just try to flirt with him?" Jake suggest

"Flirt?, I don't even know how to do that" Orion said to them 

"Well how did aliens use to pick up chicks on Andresia?" Gia asked "you have to at least known that" 

Orion thinks "Andresian culture is a lot different then the one you have in this country, we tend to marry a person straight away, asking a person to date you is a lot harder cause they are probably thinking a lot more" 

"Why don't you try talk dirty to Troy, maybe even touch him somewhere" Jake advices giving a smirk "you know is there a lot of spare land there that we can't see from here-" 

Gia cut him off "rule number one, don't do anything Jake saids" Gia said, Jake rolled his eyes 

"Does Troy even, you know, like guys?" Orion questioned looking back at his leader training in the distance 

"He's bisexual, he told me one day when I asked him if he liked anybody" Gia confirmed, Orion gave her a confused look "he's likes both girls and boys, you'll be fine, go on, go claim Troy" she gave him a bit of a push 

"If you say so"' Orion took a deep breath and started walking towards the red ranger 

"I bet five bucks if he ends up fucking Troy" Jake smirks

"I know for a fact that Troy wouldn't want to do that in the forest, so that bet is in" she gives him a look 

"If he was horny enough he would do it Gia. Anyone would, this will be a easy five dollars"

...  
Orion was terrified, what if Troy takes it the wrong way and he ends up losing their friendship as well, he was at age right?, Orion took another deep breath as he got closer he tried to remember was Jake and Gia had said 

"Talk dirty and touch him?, maybe I can say he's like cute first Orion mumbled to himself in his own language "I know Gia told me not to do what Jake said but thats a risk I am going to take, I'm sure Troy might like that" 

He slowly walked up behind Troy who was taking a drink from his water bottle, Orion glanced at him when Troy turned around and saw him.

"Oh hey Orion. how's your training?" Troy questioned before dropping his water bottle onto the grass. 

"Um, it's going well" he replied, now his chance he though as he got closer to the other male. "It could be better I guess" Orion placed his hand on Troys waist and looked into his deep blue eyes 

"What are you doing?" Troy questioned him, Orion just side smiled. He got this

"I just wanted to admire your eyes, I haven't seen anyone with that deep of blue" he told him "it goes well with your skin tone" Troy blushed 

"Thank you, why are you telling me this now?" He questioned 

Orion shot a look up to see Gia and Jake watching them, Jake gave him a thumbs up as Orion took his attention back to Troy "cause, I just want to" his free hand and runs it threw Troys dark hair. "I always wanted to tell you how I feel about you, or even the things I want to do.To you" 

"Then tell me" Troy exclaimed 

"Here where everyone can see us?, are you sure?" Orion questioned "there is a spot around the bank we can, you know" he husky said pulling Troy Into him, his lips close to his neck. Troy knew what Orion wanted.

"Take me to the bank area, we can talk there" he told him, Orion took Troy by the hand as they disappeared from the other twos sight to a grassy area hidden by a large bank area. When they arrived they both sat down. 

 

"Now, let me begin" Orion held onto Troys shoulder pushing his back onto the grass. Troy looked up at his teammate as he crawled onto him. Orion moved his face down to his leaders and smirked "I want to strip you from those clothes of yours, then I'll do the same to myself" 

"We're in public Orion!" Troy yelled "what if one of the other rangers see us like this?" 

"They wont.Trust me, no one can see us from here, now, let me begin" Orion cupped Troys cheek with his hand and leaned in kissing him right on the lips. The red rangers eyes fluttered shut as they made out. Orion slipped his tongue into the other males mouth. "You don't know how much I wanted to do this to you" Troy wrapped his arms around his partners neck as they continued 

"You're amazing at this Orion" he managed out. He broke away and glanced at him 

"Am I living up to your expectations?" 

"Very" Troy chuckled, Orion started to pull off Troy's shirt before throwing it onto the ground next to them. Orion glared at the others male as he undressed himself. he felt his erection push against his pants as the two males reconnected their lips. 

Troy moans as Orion kisses down his neck and chest "Orion, do we have to do it here?, I'm still worried someone will see us like this" 

"I told you no one will see us" Orion confirmed "we can do it quickly just incase, would you like that?" Troy just stared at him 

"I-I would like my first time one to remember" he mumbled

Orion sighed as he latched onto the top Troys pants "I'll make it up to you, i promise" Troy shut his eyes as he pulled them down to his ankles. Orion saw the look on his leaders face as he slowly pulled down his underwear as he reviled himself to the sliver ranger "it's going to be alright, it won't hurt, I think" 

"Do you even have the stuff, like protection or lubricant?" Troy asked, Orion looked at him in confusion as he face palmed "Orion..."

"It won't matter, no one used those things up on Andresia anyway" Orion said pulling his pants and underwear off and place them on the grass. As Orion moved his hand down to Troys bare crouch Troy sighed and sat up, he looked to the side as he started to get his things "what are you doing?" 

"This was fun, we should stop and get dressed and see the others" he told him, Orion removed his hand and Troy started to re dress himself before leaving the alien naked on the grass 

"B-but Troy?" Orion sighed slowly collecting his clothes from around him.he mutters something to himself in his native language,why would that be such a problem? He sat there and though, he's at that age. after he finished getting ready be ran to Troy. The rest of the walk was in silence  
\---

Gia and Jake were waiting for them to arrive back so they killed time by discussing what would they do with the $5 either of them would win.

"You know you can't really buy much with $5 these days" Gia said

"I know but what if I save up, maybe hide it from my little brother so he doesn't takes it" Jake smirks 

"He's going to get to it anyway, look their back" Gia and Jake tuned to face Troy and Orion who was walking up. Troy didn't say anything and walked pasted them. "What's up with him?" They both look at Orion 

"It didn't go as planned" 

"What happened?" Gia questioned 

"About mid way in, we talked and then he left, that's all" Orion replied

"So did you guys end up doing it?" Jake asked, he shook his head as Gia cheered, Jake walks over to his bag and retrieves a $5 note and gives it to Gia before groaning in his first language 

"English, Jake" Gia grinned slipping the pinkish purple coloured note in her pocket "don't be such a sore loser" 

"But I thought they would!" He exclaimed, Gia laughed before glancing at Orion 

"Orion, are you okay?" 

"I just don't get it, what did I do wrong" he sighed "Troys of age he should be looking to settle down with someone by now" Gia and Jake eyes widen, what was he on about?.

"What do you mean of age"? Jake said disbelief 

"He's 17 years old, he should be already trying to settle down with a mate already, and I want to be that person" Orion exclaimed "you can sense when they are of age its their prime time" 

"Orion..." Gia looked him in the eye "have you ever though, Troy could be different, cause you know, he is human" 

"But we are practically the same!" he yelled at the yellow ranger, Jake looks down and starts to chuckle "what's so funny?"

"So you mean on Andresia, not earth this all coming of age thing goes on, no wonder you all get married so young" he chuckled "when you tried to have sexual intercourse with him did you do an anything or saying anything to upset him?" 

"Well, I did say we didn't need to use protection or that lubricant stuff" he replied, Gia face palmed 

"Oh you fucked up" she tells him honestly "that's like one thing you shouldn't say to Troy, you should know he cares a lot about his health" 

"Gia he's of age!, I told you he should be settling down and having kids and all that, and we can't really do that if that small Issue is in the way" Orion's hissed 

"Alright, I'm not going to fight you on this one" Gia said as she walked over to her bag "that's for you and Troy to talk about, I need to go home" 

"Good luck" Jake turned to him before grabbing his stuff and leaving as well. Orion dropped to the ground in frustration, why wouldn't they listen to him?, he told them everything. He looked up at the sky, maybe they were right about talking to Troy first about it. Orion knew he had to but he knew he should wait a bit, he knew Troy probably hates him at the moment....


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week and Orion knew he had to toughen up and talk to Troy about it. Earlier in the week at the last mission Troy more quiet then usual, even when he was morphed and normally he's a totally different person. Was he like this all week? No one said anything about how he was like in school. 

"I should really talk to him" he said to himself, he took his phone out his pocket and messaged him 

\---

Troy agreed for Orion to come over to his place later that night. Once Orion arrived he was invited in by his parents that told him that Troy was in his bedroom. he knocked then slowly opened the door to see him sitting crossed legged on the neatly made bed 

"Hello Orion" Troy greeted him in a cold tone, Orion walked closer to his leader and sat down on the bed next to him   
"Look I want to apologise about last Saturday,I should of explained myself beforehand" he apologised, Troy raised his eyebrow 

"Explain what?" 

"We are both at age" Orion cooled, Troy have him a confused look "I got that look from everyone when I told them" 

"Is it like, you're in heat or something?" He asked "Orion you can tell me"

"It's nothing like that, well I think, it's when in the age between 17 and 21 Andresian's are due to settle down with a mate, have kids and get married in between the prime age" he explained

"So you wanted me to mate with you?" Troy questioned "look I'm all down for being your boyfriend it's just, I'm not ready to have children, that's why I didn't want to have sex with you last Saturday" 

"I want you to be more then that!, I want you to be my mate, I want to settle down with you and start a family in those prime years" Orion pleaded 

"We can't get officially married till we are both 18 anyway Orion" he told him "is that whole prime age really a big deal?"

"Yes it is Troy, please, let me be your mate and I'll do anything in return" he nagged, Troy though about it "trust me, I'm loyal and I care about you!" 

"If I be your mate, we have agree on somethings" Troy sighed

"Anything" 

"We're not having kids while I'm in high school and when we're still power rangers" Troy exclaimed "I'm willing to have sex with you but it has to be in my own home and we use protection"

"But Troy" Orion said looking at him "can we make it we start planning for children in some months time?, that how far I'll go regarding that" 

"Orion" he rolled his eyes "okay. Fine I'll just have to inform Tensou when it happens" Orion smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around Troys body and kissing him in the check 

"I'm going to be the best mate you ever had!" He cheered, Troy chuckled and hugged back 

"How are we going to tell the others about this?" Troy asked "you're telling them"

"Oh don't worry I will" Orion smiled "Gia and Jake know some of the details, it's Emma and Noah the ones I'm worried about" 

"They will understand" he cooled "I know for sure" Troy placed his hand on Orion's cheek, he leaned in and kissed the Andresian on the lips. Orion closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment before pushing his mate onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter but I just wanna sum what happened afterward and if Troy did say yes to this random idea (I think he does convince Orion not to rush into anything, took a while but yea) 
> 
> I hope you ppl enjoyed this fic ;) 
> 
> See you guys next time (feel free to comment any other ideas you'll like to see)

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a lists of headcannon's I used:
> 
> 1\. The whole prime age thing I did just for this fic
> 
> 2: Jakes family are Arab, I saw a post on tumblr and I fell for the idea, his parents moved to the USA for a new life before his and his siblings were born (older sister, younger bro) I can go on 
> 
> 3: Andresia also has its own language 
> 
> 4: pinkish purple $5 note?, in my country that's the colour of our $5 note 
> 
> This was going to be just smut, practising for anothe fic but you know ;)


End file.
